Devoir et Pouvoir
by LiwNa
Summary: Elle, la rationnelle, professionnelle et calme Maura Isles ne parvient pas à se focaliser sur l'autopsie. Preuve d'à quel point elle est perturbée. Blessée. Perdue. Une douleur sourde irradie de ma poitrine parce que je suis la responsable de cela.


Les larmes s'accumulent aux bords de ces yeux bruns-verts. De ces yeux clairs. De ces yeux empreint d'une tristesse sans fin. Et c'est comme si c'était à cause de moi. Non. Je suis responsable de tout ça. C'est de ma faute. Toute la peine dans son regard vient de moi. Ma faute. Entièrement. Et j'aimerai pouvoir réparer ça.  
Tellement.

Elle se redresse, passe rapidement ses mains sur son visage. Elle ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux fixent le vide, le mur alors qu'elle ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur le corps allongé sur sa table froide. Elle, la rationnelle, professionnelle et calme Maura Isles ne parvient pas à se focaliser sur l'autopsie. Preuve d'à quel point elle est perturbée. Blessée. Perdue.  
Une douleur sourde irradie de ma poitrine parce que je suis la responsable de cela.  
Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre avant de regarder mes paumes. Ces affreuses cicatrices captent mon regard. Hideuses.  
Elles me rappelleront à l'infini ô combien je suis faible. Ô combien j'ai été faible. Plus d'une fois. Et encore maintenant.  
Toujours.

Mes doigts se referment en poings, cachant mes paumes abîmées et je redresse la tête. Fixe mon regard sur la chevelure dorée. Je fais un pas vers elle mais, à ma droite, Frost ouvre la porte, les traits tirés. Je me fige, je n'ose plus bouger. Je sais que je devrais dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose. Mais je ne peux pas. Je me sens un peu effrayée. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, tout est un peu flou. Il passe devant moi sans me regarder.  
Je sens de la colère en lui.

Elle tremble un peu mais ne dit rien. Maura. _Ma_ Maura. Elle est forte. Si forte et si fragile. Si fragile en ce moment à cause de moi. La main de mon partenaire se pose sur son épaule et je la vois légèrement se laisser aller contre lui. Le bras de celui-ci finit par entourer ses frêles épaules et, à notre étonnement à tous, elle se laisse enlacer durant quelques courtes secondes. Il ne frémit pas, même quand ses yeux courent sur le corps près de lui. Je sens pourtant que l'envie de vomir, comme toujours, n'est pas loin. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ses premiers jours. De beaux progrès. Il a toujours du mal mais il a finit par s'y habituer. Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, après tout. On s'habitue aux choses, c'est tout. On a pas vraiment le choix.  
Des bruits de pas me font me retourner.

Korsak. Évidemment. Je le regarde passer à coté de moi, espérant désespérément qu'il me lance un regard, un mot, un geste. N'importe quoi.  
Il passe à coté de moi comme si je n'existais pas.  
J'ai envie de me gifler aussi fort que je peux, d'hurler, d'aller les secouer pour qu'ils me regardent mais je reste là, immobile, à regarder mes trois collègues. Mes trois compagnons.  
Mes trois amis.  
Je vois ce petit bout de femme se redresser, le dos droit. Jouer doucement de ses épaules afin que les deux mains attentives les quittent pour qu'elle puisse remettre ses lunettes de travail et puisse se pencher sur le corps. Elle a du travail. Ce travail c'est toute sa vie, je le sais. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Rien. Excepté moi, il était un temps. Mais je ne le lui aurait jamais demandé. Je ne le lui demanderai jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Pas à cause de moi.  
Et pourtant...

Aucune larme ne franchit la barrière qu'elle s'est imposée à elle-même même quand mes deux partenaires la quittent, passent à coté de moi, le regard vaguement dans ma direction et le visage totalement fermé.

Elle ne fléchit toujours pas, se remet au travail consciencieusement comme toujours même si je vois parfois des larmes tenter de se frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur. Mon cœur se serre et je vais me réfugier dans son bureau puisqu'elle ne lève pas les yeux de son travail. Puisque c'est comme si je n'existais même pas. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, au fond.  
Mes yeux glissent sur son bureau, ses affaires, ses notes. Un fin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que mon regard se pose sur une photo de nous deux.

Je me demande soudainement qui a prit cette photo; probablement Ma. Aucune importance. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier ou presque. Peut-être l'est-ce. Je ne suis plus très sure, mon esprit est un peu embrouillé. Mais je me souviens. De ça je me souviens. Je me souviens de ce jour-là. De tout ce qui s'est passé. De tout. Tout.  
Nous étions au Dirty Robber, en train de fêter la promotion de Frankie comme détective. Dans l'ambiance joyeuse et chaleureuse, Maura avait glissé son bras autour de ma taille et nous étions restées l'une contre l'autre un long moment. Ou peut-être toute la soirée. Ou peut-être toujours.

Mes yeux glissent sur son visage fin, le caressent alors, qu'une fois de plus, les souvenirs affluent. Ses traits exquis tournés vers moi comme si elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation de quelque chose qui lui semblait merveilleux, tant d'amour dans le regard alors que j'étais tournée vers Frankie, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres et qu'il m'en rendait un semblable, si pas plus grand. Une représentation parfaite de comment tout se passait finalement.  
De comment tout s'est toujours passé.

J'ai regardé ailleurs trop longtemps sans voir ce qui était en face de mes yeux. Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas voulu le voir. Je m'accrochais à des choses sans importances, sans valeurs, dépourvues du moindre sens. Je me fermais au visible, bien que je le sentais brûler au fond de moi. Mes yeux étaient désespérément clos au Soleil le plus brillant. Le plus chaleureux. Le plus réconfortant.

J'ai raté tellement de choses.

Puis, la peur s'est installée. Peur de la perdre, de me perdre, de _nous_ perdre. Finalement, peur de perdre ce que nous avions. Une peur irrationnelle et rationnelle à la fois, tordant les entrailles jusqu'à se glisser dans chacun des gestes. La peur d'aller trop loin, d'être inappropriée, d'être oppressante. Jusqu'à empoisonner la vie. La peur d'être trop proches physiquement, trop seules ensembles, trop proche mentalement. Jusqu'à devenir trop.

J'ai perdu tellement de temps.

Par chance, ou peut-être parce que _trop_, j'ai surmonté cette peur. _Nous_ l'avons surmontée. Tant de moments mais si peu en même temps. Jamais assez, il m'en fallait toujours plus. Il m'en faut toujours plus. Malgré tout, tout était beau et doux. Jusqu'à ce jour, ce jours précis où j'ai tout emporté avec moi. Tout balayé. Tout gâché. Tout détruit. Et maintenant, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste rien. Et c'est ma faute. Mon entière faute. Ma faute.  
Je regrette tellement ces moments.

Il ne reste rien.

A ces moments, je pouvais. Je pouvais caresser son visage sans rencontrer des yeux d'une tristesse sans nom et pleins de colère. Je pouvais mais comme je ne devais pas, je ne l'ai pas fais. Pas assez du moins. Parce que si je ne _dois_ pas, je ne le fais jamais. Jamais à temps. Jamais quand j'en ai l'occasion. Maintenant, je devrais. Je sais que je devrais. Mais je ne peux pas. Ses mouvements, empreints de douleur, par ma faute. Ses yeux, pleins de colère et sans étincelle, par ma faute. Son cœur, remplit d'une tristesse sans fin, par ma faute. Je ne _peux_ pas.

Des bruits de talons me font me tourner vers l'entrée et je recule légèrement quand elle s'approche du bureau. Elle regarde dans ma direction, soupire, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la photo. Je devrais faire un pas vers elle, devrais tenter de dire quelque chose. Je vois les larmes tenter, à nouveau, de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Mais cette femme est forte. Cette femme est courageuse. Cette femme ne laisse aucune larme couler. Pourtant je sais qu'elle en a autant envie que moi. Elle s'appuie de ses mains sur le bureau et sa tête retombe légèrement. Et je regarde ces yeux bruns clairs doucement se fermer. Ces yeux bruns clairs dans lesquels j'avais l'habitude de me noyer. Dans lesquels j'ai l'habitude de me noyer.  
Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je me retiens. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure encore. Et surtout pas ici. Elle déteste ça et j'ai déjà fais assez de mal. Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je _dois_ essayer de la consoler. De m'excuser. D'alléger sa douleur. Alors je murmure. Dans un souffle avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable.

_" - Maura."_

Elle ne répond pas. Ne se tourne pas vers moi. Ne réagit pas. Je me demande si elle m'a entendue, si elle me hait. Ô combien elle me hait. Ce que je pourrais faire pour arranger ça. Pour ne plus la voir pleurer. Pour qu'elle sourit. Pour qu'elle rit comme avant. Comme avant.  
Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je fais un pas vers elle, les mains légèrement en avant, en douceur. Mais elle se redresse et je me stoppe.  
C'est une femme forte que j'ai devant moi. A nouveau. Un petit bout de femme courageuse.

Je l'aime.

Un souffle que je ne me savais pas retenir s'échappe de ma poitrine et elle ouvre les yeux. Ses mains tremblent. Seulement quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne un contrôle total d'elle-même. Elle me fait dos, marche vers la porte mais s'arrête avant de la franchir.

**" - Jane."**

Elle murmure. Doucement. Sa voix tressaillante traduisant les émotions qui l'habitent. Tellement d'émotions. Et pourtant, pourtant, seulement une dépasse toutes les autres. Prends des dimensions démesurées. L'enveloppe, l'habite, la coupe du monde. Entièrement. Je vois tout cela bien qu'elle soit de dos. Je le vois et le sens dans la façon dont ses muscles sont tendus, dont ses mains tentent désespérément de ne pas trembler, dont elle secoue légèrement la tête. Je la connais aussi bien qu'elle me connaît. Je soupire.

_" - Maur'."_

Elle se retourne lentement, doucement, précautionneusement. Son regard se porte dans ma direction mais je peux dire qu'elle ne me voit pas. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vide. Elle est perdue dans le vide. Perdue.  
Nous restons un long moment ainsi en silence et immobiles. Elle semble revenir soudainement à la réalité, ses yeux clairs se focalisent et je les vois glisser vers la photographie. Elle les ferme de toute ses forces, comme pour les forcer à lui obéir et quand elle les réouvre, ils ne sont plus posés sur cette image.

**" - Je t'aime."**

C'est souffle. A peine audible. Tremblant. Se brisant sur la fin. Je ne suis même pas sure de l'avoir entendu. Peut-être que c'est dans ma tête. _J'_ai mal. J'ai _mal_. J'_ai_ mal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après ça, tout est brouillard. Je n'ai plus conscience précise de rien. Je ferme mes yeux, ma tête tourne.

Quand je les rouvre, je suis à la maison. Notre maison. Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivée tellement mon esprit est embrouillé. Je suis debout au milieu du salon, mes affaires tout autour de moi. Ses affaires tout autour de moi. Nos affaire tout autour de moi. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je me sens perdue et terriblement seule. Comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Et je m'en veux, si fort, c'est inimaginable. Tout est de _ma_ faute.

Calmant ma respiration, je me tourne, cherche du regard. Il manque quelque chose. Me manque quelque chose. D'essentiel. Je la cherche du regard.  
Du bruit en provenance de l'extérieur attire mon attention alors que je suis mon instinct.  
Notre petit jardin. Enfin. Petit pour Maura. Immense pour n'importe qui d'autre. _Maura._  
Elle se tient à l'orée de notre terrain, dans l'herbe humide, regarde droit devant elle. Le Soleil descendant embrase ses cheveux d'or. Ses courbes illuminées de feu, adoucissant plus encore ses traits exquis. Elle semble faite de jade. Polie à la perfection. Tout en finesse et en douceur.

Mon cœur fond dans ma poitrine.

Je la vois qui respire doucement, lentement comme pour se contenir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être proche pour entendre son souffle. La façon dont elle le retient habillement puis le laisse s'échapper avec une lenteur forcée malgré quelques saccades. Toujours cette même manière quand elle s'apprête à pleurer. De toute ses forces, elle tente de garder sa contenance habituelle. Si forte, si courageuse, si belle. Je devrais m'approcher, devrais l'enlacer. Alléger le poids de ses épaules. De son cœur. Le partager. Le porter avec elle. Pour elle. Je _devrais_. Elle retient ses larmes de toutes les forces qu'il lui reste. Elle n'y parvient pas cependant et je la vois soudain agitée de sanglots.

Mon cœur se serre.

Je prends une brève inspiration et fais quelques pas dans sa direction. Mes pieds ne font pas de bruit dans l'herbe. Ses bras viennent se refermer autour d'elle, la protégeant, la rassurant, la consolant. Je laisse mon souffle quitter ma poitrine alors que je franchis le dernier pas nous séparant.  
Mes bras l'entourent doucement mais je ne la touche pas. Pas encore. Je sais que je devrais. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Le Soleil continue lentement sa course alors que je redresse ma tête et porte mon regard dans la même direction que le sien, si clair. Nous regardons ensemble l'Univers devenir feu puis l'obscurité prendre petit à petit possession de ce qui nous entoure. Les ombres engloutissant tout, les emmenant dans le sombre monde de la nuit. Le Soleil a désormais presque totalement disparu à l'horizon. Je devrais le faire. Lui accorder quelques secondes de repos, pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Quels que soient les sentiments qui l'agitent. Je _dois_.  
Mes bras se referment autour d'elle. La traversent légèrement. Nous laissons toutes deux échapper un sanglot étranglé. Mais je ne _peux_ pas. Elle ne me sent pas. Je ne la sens pas. Je reste ainsi un long moment, tant qu'elle est immobile, essayant de lui faire sentir que je suis là.  
Que je ne serais jamais loin. Qu'elle ne sera jamais seule. _Jamais_. Je le lui avais promis.  
Le Soleil termine sa course, entièrement engloutit par la nuit et elle bouge. Machinalement, je me recule alors qu'elle se retourne.  
Tends mon bras, pose ma main sur sa joue. Une larme vient lentement y rouler. Elle inspire. S'avance vers notre maison.  
Me traverse.  
Tout n'est plus qu'ombres.

Mon cœur se brise.

* * *

_**Cela redevient passable, je reprends petit à petit. Bientôt.  
**_


End file.
